Falling Hard
by 15x6x4-ever
Summary: Lust had always liked muscular men. She often wondered if it was because of the background of her sin, or just something she got from herself. When she met Alex-Louis Armstrong though that all stopped mattering. All that mattered was that she fell, and she fell hard. AU, Semi-Crack, LustStrong. (LustxArmstrong).


**Falling Hard**

* * *

Lust had always liked muscular men. She often wondered if it was because of the background of her sin, or just something she got from 's why, the day she met Alex-Louis Armstrong she couldn't help but be interested. The way his muscles glinted in the light! The way those beautiful, pink sparkles lit up his masculine form. Lust couldn't help but fall, and she fell hard. Too bad her loves muscular arms weren't there to catch her.

Still she watched, admiring his exuberance and strength, if only from afar. She saw how others cringed away from him, and yet he persevered, standing strong even through all the hardships. It only made her admiration grow.

More and more often her nights became filled with dreams of bulging biceps and sparkly pink smiles until she could stand it no longer ; She just had to confess! She abandoned her duties to watch him.

Even the most oblivious of her siblings, Gluttony, had begun to notice the change in her. Still, she dared not approach, afraid her gentle love would not return her feelings.

Yet one day while observing his startlingly masculine form, (she refused to call such a pure, love driven act stalking), she found him accompanying a beautiful, blonde girl. In her she saw everything she herself lacked. The girl was young, sweet and cheerful. Things Lust herself had lost long ago.

Heartbroken the woman fled the scene, envy consuming her and overriding her senses. For days she wept, until finally she could take this hatred burning inside her no more. At the end of her wits she sought out the advice of the only one she thought might be able to help her now ; The personification of her inner turmoil, Envy.

Knocking at his door nervously the woman could not help but hesitate. To share with him these feelings meant sharing with him something of herself and, while their bond was stronger than one might expect- Lust inspired Envy in others after all- she did not know if the other would be able to understand the strength of her desperation. Envy himself had never before known her pain after all, he and his love, a small alchemist named Edward, had gravitated towards each other from the start.

Although for what seemed like years, they had despised each other, eventually, they realized that each possessed what the other lacked, and that together, they were perfect.

It did not matter to them that they were supposedly enemies, fighting for different futures. In fact they laughed at the obstacles in front of them. They knew that their love would conquer everything and as long as their future would still hold the other in it, they knew they would be happy. Lust only wished she had their confidence

Still she gathered her resolve and entered her brother's room. A throb went through her heart as she saw her brother entangled in his lovers arms. She imagined herself being held like that, caged safely within those muscular arms she had come to love so much. An out-of-character flush passed over her face, and she backed out of the room, shutting the door firmly closed.

At the sound of the door, the two inside looked up, wondering what had just happened. Envy quickly disentangled himself from the embrace, pressing a quieting finger to his lover's lips. He murmured a quick reassurance in the blushing boy's ear and left, following after the presence he had come to know only too well after years of working together.

Eventually he found her on the mansion's large balcony, staring longingly off into the distance. An expression of love it was, yet there was a sad, envious tinge to her gaze that made him feel a stab of pity. Too many times before had he seen a gaze such as hers, the desperate longing of a broken heart.

He walked up to her silently, leaning against the railing with a broken sigh.

Lust turned to him, anguish so clear on her features it made him take back a step in shock. No words were needed as they shared in the pain of her star-crossed love.

Pity in his eyes, he stepped forward, pulling his conflicted sibling into an uncharacteristic embrace. Trying to lighten her burden and take some of that pain that was so visible unto him, if only a little.

And once again Lust wept, Crying salty tears for the one love she was sure she would never have. Wishing once more to be held in that muscular embrace.

* * *

When she next came to Central, the place where she'd first seen _him,_ months had passed. Yet still, her heart ached for the one it held so dear. Passing through familiar streets with her head cast down, streets that were only familiar because _he_ had frequented them so often, a bitter smile curled at her lips. Rain started to fall, pouring down on her, the weather mimicking her mood almost perfectly.

Still she trudged on, uncaring of the winds whipping at her clothes and hair. She knew she should find shelter, but the only place she wanted to be was sheltered in another's arms. an other who did not care for her.

Lost in her mind as she was, she found herself slamming into someone and hitting the ground, hard. She looked up, ready to unleash her pent-up rage and misery on the unsuspecting human, only to gasp as her violet eyes clashed with baby-blue orbs.

His gaze kind, he leaned down and held out his hand to her, apologizing profusely all the while. Feeling numb Lust placed her smaller hand in his large, masculine one and let him help her. She watched in amazement as gentle pink sparkles seemed to dance for her in his eyes. "Are you alright, miss?" His deep, baritone questioned her, concern still clear in those lovely orbs.

She realized what she had done and gasped, snatching her hand out of his. Obviously shaken badly, she stuttered out a hesitant, "Y-yes, I'm fine, thank you." and tried to pull away. Before she could do so however, she was stopped by one of those large, warm hands she admired so much grasping her shoulder and gently turning her around.

"Let me help you." He offered, extending his hand once more. "I couldn't possibly live with myself leaving such a beautiful woman out in the rain, such is simply not the Armstrong way."

Lust hesitated, a light covering of pink dusting her cheeks as she looked at his hand. All her insecurities came rushing back to her at once, and she almost pulled back her hand...yet when she looked up she was once again met with that gentle face,those clear blue orbs almost begging her to agree. The rain had mussed up his hair slightly, yet she found it only added to his boyish charm.

She felt something in herself snap, and before she had fully realized it she had taken that hand.

Shocked at her own boldness she tried to pull away once more, but he wouldn;t let her. Instead holding her hand firmly clasped in his own in a strong yet ever so gentle grip.

"Let's get you out of this rain." He murmured, careful not to startle her too much, and gently pulled her along.

He looked back at the beauty in his grasp and pulled her closer, tucking her safely under his arm in an attempt to shelter her from the storm. Somehow he felt it necessary to protect the fragile woman in his grasp, seeing her for the lovely, but obviously broken flower that she was.

He allowed himself a small smile. If she were a flower then he would make her bloom again...for such was the Armstrong way.

* * *

**AN/:** (15x6x4-ever) Well…this came out surprisingly…non crackish? At first this was merely to annoy my ever so lovely stefersteawesome (The co-author for this fic), but it grew into something more as I realized something…This pairing is love. It may have started out as crack but now it is love. Just…No objections. ALL HAIL LUSTSTRONG! May it sparkle forever pink!

Steffy-chan : Ehhh, I don't even know how I ended up helping with this, but it is too damn cute! 3 They are now officially one of my fave pairings. Luststrong for the win!

Anyways, let us know what ya think XDD We're actually kinda curious now XDDD


End file.
